


Burgundy

by slowburningechoes



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: After Party, Breeding, F/M, Light Bondage, Lingerie, POV First Person, RPF, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suit Kink, Teasing, Tie Kink, Voyeurism, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowburningechoes/pseuds/slowburningechoes
Summary: "Despite the concealed nature of the dress, an instinct stirred within me to do something scandalous tonight. James had been stressing for weeks about this event, so I figured I needed to congratulate him on all his hard work.I leaned my head on his shoulder, pecking him on the cheek softly as I unbuttoned his pants button slowly. Watching his eyes widen was one of my favorite sights, and I could tell my actions made him throb. His large hand grasped around my thigh, just above my knee, and he squeezed it tightly. A warning. It was working."
Relationships: James Ransone/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Burgundy

James opened the closet door, fiddling from hanger to hanger until he finally pulled one down.

“This is the one she wants you to wear tonight,” he huffed, I could feel the anxiety in the shaky tone of his voice.

It was his first event in months, so his publicist and stylist both wanted everything to be perfect. It wasn’t a big happening, nothing compared to the award shows and red carpets he was used to, but it was something much more important to him: a charity event.

No matter how hard James tried, he couldn’t choose just one charity to raise money for. He was a philanthropist, that was for certain - but not just the kind that donates his money from acting, he would even go out of his way to make and sell tie dye shirts to benefit the charities.

He was an angel, and I knew I had gotten lucky.

I grabbed the dress from him, placing a small peck on his scruffy cheek, “Thank you, PJ.”

I felt his cheek blush beneath my lips, and for a moment he was calm. It didn’t last long, though. Within seconds, he was back into a frenzy.

“I - I have to go get ready. We don’t have much time, be quick,” he said, rushing to the bathroom to clean up his stubble.

I hung the dress bag on the top of the door, unzipping it to reveal the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was a deep burgundy color, a light shimmer glistening in the velvet material. It was definitely form fitting, something I’m sure James had requested. The neck was cut modestly, after all, it is a charity event.

Despite the concealed nature of the dress, an instinct stirred within me to do something scandalous tonight. James had been stressing for weeks about this event, so I figured I needed to congratulate him on all his hard work.

I removed the floor length dress from the hanger and laid it gently over the end of the bed before opening the top drawer beside me. My options were limitless, James always loved when I wore sexy things to bed - but tonight needed to be the hottest yet, allowing him to blow off steam easily.

I glanced behind me as I heard James’ distant footsteps become closer, but he didn’t enter the room. Thank God. This had to be a surprise.

I continued to rummage through the drawer until I felt plastic hit my hand. I pulled it out quickly, revealing an unopened package. I yanked the colored packaging open, slipping the contents out into my hands.

It was practically nothing - a black cupless bra with a small strap of fabric to cover my nipples. The matching underwear was high waisted, lace framing the area that would hit my waist and lower abdomen, with thin crosses of fabric covering the rest. A matching lace garter also came with the set.

This was perfect, a perfect mix of soft and naughty, just the way James liked it.

Quickly I changed into the set, placing the dress on top.

He won’t know what hit him, I thought.

—————

The event went perfectly, smooth as expected - despite James’ slight anxiety and paranoia throughout the whole thing. His speech was perfect, full of comedic moments paired with his deep meaningful lines. The man sure knew how to entertain a crowd.

Seeing him up on that stage, in his brown patterned suit jacket and the solid perfectly pressed pants to match made me melt into the chair. He left one of the top few buttons undone on his collared shirt underneath, the burgundy tie hanging gently around his neck. Thoughts filled my mind, I could feel my heat beginning to throb slightly.

We entered the limousine, I could feel my wetness soaking the thin straps that covered my sex, dripping down onto my inner thigh. James began to loosen his tie, letting it hang low on his chest as he unhooked more buttons of his shirt. 

That sure wasn’t helping.

I crossed my legs together, pressing them tightly letting out an involuntary gasp in the process. We still had an after party to attend.

He looked at me, a confused look on his face, “Everything okay, baby?”

I nodded quickly, smirking at him before placing my hand softly on top of his muscly thigh. This was nothing out of the ordinary for me to do, so he barely noticed a difference in my behavior.

Eventually, we arrived at the after party - a small gathering of about ten or so of James’ closest friends he had invited to the charity event. Many of them weren’t “famous”, just people from his childhood along with a couple from the neighborhood. He was humble like that, which turned me on even more.

As we mixed and mingled, I could feel myself getting more horny as I watched him from across the room. His ass looked so good in those pants, and the way his hands gripped the edge of his suit jacket just flooded my mind with scenarios.

I really wanted to wait until everyone left to show him my surprise, but I couldn’t resist teasing him just a little while he tried to be professional in front of his friends.

As soon as he sat down at the dinner table to chat with the couple from next door, I joined them, scooting my chair closer to his side. They went on and on about the most boring things like work and the economy, I tried to pay attention - but all I could hear were the fluctuating tones in PJ’s voice. I felt myself bring my hand upon his thigh, and as he continued to speak I brought my hand to cup his crotch, the fabric tight against his cock (which got half-hard as soon as I touched it). He winced slightly, a slight unexpected gasp escaping his lips - but it was too subtle for anyone to notice. 

I leaned my head on his shoulder, pecking him on the cheek softly as I unbuttoned his pants button slowly. Watching his eyes widen was one of my favorite sights, and I could tell my actions made him throb. His large hand grasped around my thigh, just above my knee, and he squeezed it tightly. A warning. It was working.

I knew just the thing to push him over the edge though. I got up from the table, wandering across the room to find Isaiah, one of PJ’s closest friends since filming IT. I could feel his eyes glaring across the room at me as I chatted Isaiah up, gazing up at him with doe-like eyes. I could see James shudder out of the corner of my eye as I dragged my finger slowly down Isaiah’s arm, batting my eyes upward at him.

Within a second, I was swung down the hallway that led to our bedroom. James was panting as he placed my hand forcefully on top of his heat. It was completely hard, practically bursting through his tight pants.

I smirked, and he did not like that. “What was that, (y/n)?”

I shrugged, looking up at him with a pitiful innocence on my face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, James.”

He leaned in close, his breath vibrating into my ear. I could feel my knees go weak beneath him.

“Don’t lie, baby,” he said, thrusting his cock up into my hand again. “Now you’re going to have to fix this.”

“N-now?”

“Oh,” James snickered, “I know that’s what you wanted. Feeling on me. Chatting Isaiah up. Don’t lie, (y/n). You’ve never been a good liar.”

Right then, I melted. Completely. I was indispensable to him, anything he wanted I would do.

James practically yanked me into the bedroom, kicking the door behind him as he planted a deep kiss on my lips, both hands firmly gripping my ass.

“This dress needs to come off… it looked gorgeous on you, but Jesus f-fuck,” James mumbled as I flicked my tongue up the nape of his neck, proceeding to nibble on his ear.

A devilish smile plastered across my face as I pulled away to unzip my dress, and a confused look furrowed his brow.

“What’s that look for?” he inquired, moving closer with interest.

In one swift movement I let my dress fall to my ankles. He froze. James’ eyes scanned me up and down, his body frozen in place from shock. He came closer, running his hands softly over the thin fabric that barely hit my intimate parts. My nipples were hard and my pussy was aching as it dripped softly onto his fingers. The air was thick with tension and silence as he brought his fingers up to my mouth.

“Taste yourself,” he insisted, pressing his soaked fingers in between my lips and into my mouth. I sucked softly, cleaning his fingers of the milky fluid. I always loved tasting myself, but especially in combination with the taste of James’ skin.

“You’ve been bad, kitten. Making me miss my party… you’ll have to be punished, don’t you think?” my heart leaped out of my chest at the thought of what he would do to me. This is what I wanted, and little did he know - he needed this, too.

I nodded up at him as he pushed me gently onto the bed. He started tugging his tie down, undoing the loose knot, bringing both ends into his hands.

“Put your hands together, princess,” James demanded, forcing them together on his own.

I could feel my pulse racing as my wrists touched and I watched him methodically wrap his burgundy tie around them. He knotted it tight and smirked down at me before stripping down to his boxer briefs.

I could see him throbbing inside his precum soaked underwear, so I spread my legs wide for him, allowing him to see how wet I was for. I looked helpless, which was just the way he liked it. The only thing that could fix me was him, and that control drove him insane.

I whimpered softly as the cold air brushed against my sex, yearning softly to be filled or - just touched - by the shirtless man at the end of the bed.

The faint sound that slipped from his mouth was enough for him to want to punish me, as he brought a flat hand down to smack my pussy.

“You don’t deserve to whine, baby girl. This is all your fault, and you deserve it,” he growled, licking a hot stripe up my stomach and in between my breasts. “Don’t make a peep.”

I felt his hand begin to swirl in circles on my clit, causing my legs to quiver and my lips to pout. As he slipped two fingers in, he began pounding into me, curving his fingers upwards into my gut to hit my g-spot. I could feel a deep moan of pleasure slip from my lips as he moved his fingers in and out of me at an unmerciful rate. Before I could catch a breath, it was knocked out of me by James’ large hand wrapping around my throat. I opened my eyes to look at him, his chocolate brown eyes had grown cold and black. He wasn’t hurting me, but he knew just the right amount of pressure to apply to make me feel euphoric. 

“I told you not to make a sound,” he shook his head, teasing himself at my entrance. I could feel him tease me, rubbing the tip of his cock on my overstimulated clit. My voice tried to let out an involuntary moan, but it was met with a deeper squeeze to the neck. “Think you can let me fuck you quietly like this?”

I shook my head in disagreement, any small touch from James always made me moan with delight, but I knew that no matter how I responded he wouldn’t truly give me a choice. 

He completely stripped me of the bottom half of my lingerie before balling them up and shoving them into my partially opened mouth. This was new, but I kind of enjoyed it. I laid there, helpless at his touch with my hands anchored together with his tie, his hand pressed around my throat, and my panties stuffed into my mouth. 

“You look pitiful, like the dumb little cumslut you are,” James grinned down at me, pressing himself at my entrance. I winced softly, closing my eyes, but that, too, was met with more application of pressure to my neck. “You’re going to take it, and you’re going to behave.”

I could’ve came right then and there, he always had a way with dirty talking that made me ache with a need for his cock. He soon satisfied that need as he entered me, filling me wall to wall, his dick curving slightly upwards to where I could almost see it poking into my lower abdomen. 

James didn’t waste anytime, groaning softly as he entered me, but proceeding to pick up the pace within seconds. Before I knew it, he was thrusting into me at an unimaginable pace. He began to grunt before leaning down to kiss my neck. He rubbed my pulsating clit in circles and muttered curse words under his breath. I admired down for a moment, admiring how beautiful our sex was and how hot it was that I could practically see the intensity of his strokes under my skin. Looking down, though, was apparently not what James’ wanted, so he choked me with even more pressure.

“I’m going to cum soon, angel,” he whispered, his voice hot with passion. “Where should I put my load, hmm?”

I stared up at him with doe-like eyes as I felt my walls rhythmically clench around him, I was going to cum as well. Not just that - but I felt as if I could explode with all the pressure building.

James continued to fuck me, his balls slapping against my ass, practically sticking together from all of the sweat. He started to list off all the places he could think to cum as I felt the intensity build. “Your stomach? Oh no, no…” I gulped. “Those pretty tits… or maybe your face?” The idea of my face being coated with ropes of his hot cum was so sexy it was almost unbearable, but he quickly dismissed the idea. “Your mouth? I know you love to swallow my hot cum… but… we do that all the time.” My heart began to race, and I started to fuck myself downwards harder onto his cock at the thought of us cumming together. “I know, baby…”

James leaned down, nibbling my ear as he breathed heavily into my ear, “I’ll just fill you will it. Wouldn’t you like that? To be overflowing with my cum?”

I nodded insistently as the most overwhelming feeling flooded my stomach and my clit. I threw my head back in pleasure, closing my eyes and feeling my knees knock together as my thighs shook. I had never experienced anything like this. I could feel myself cream all over James’ length as he continued to fuck me, but I also felt myself pour out even more, as it soaked the sheets underneath us.

“Oh - oh fuck, baby. T-that’s so hot… I’m going to - to - to,” James said, stumbling over his words as he slapped my pussy softly. 

I barely had a chance to catch my breath before I felt his throbbing cock start to twitch, ropes of hot cum spilling inside of me. After a few seconds, James removed the panties from my mouth, bringing his lips down to mine, pulling me into a hot passionate kiss. As he pulled away from the kiss and from inside me, I stared down at the sheets that were now soaked.

A confused look plastered my face as I moved off the bed. A large hand met my ass cheek with a spank, and I felt James’ kiss my neck softly.

“You squirted, princess,” he hummed, I could tell he was proud of himself. “All over my cock. You ruined the sheets…”

I turned around, bringing him into a short kiss, “Is that a problem?”

James’ brought his hand softly around my throat, cupping it without applying any pressure. “Watch the sass, (y/n). That’s what got you here in the first place. Now get yourself cleaned up and presentable, the party isn’t over yet.”

My half-naked body became covered with goosebumps at the thought - no one had heard us… I hoped. I would walk back out there like nothing had happened. I started to rummage through my underwear drawer to find a pair to slip on, but James’ placed his hand on top of mine, shutting the drawer slowly.  
“You won’t be needing any. Put on your dress and go out there - with nothing on underneath,” he smirked, handing me my dress from off the floor.

I could feel my heat begin to throb once again, and I knew, in that moment, that our night was far from over.


End file.
